The present application is directed to a method of operating a cooking appliance, in particular a gas cooking appliance, to a control unit and to a cooking appliance.
Cooking appliances are known in many configurations and variants. In most cases, control elements for cooking zones of the cooking appliance are implemented as taps or actuators configured for setting the power or, in case of gas hobs, the gas level for the gas hob.
Setting adequate power levels in some cases requires considerable experience, in particular with respect to avoiding burnt or over-heated food and the like. In this respect, it would be desirable to make it easier for a user to set adequate and reasonable power levels, in particular gas flow rates in case of gas hobs.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a method of operating a cooking appliance, in particular a gas hob of a gas cooking appliance such as a gas stove, a respective control device and a cooking appliance, respectively, facilitating operation and handling, in particular facilitating setting adequate and reasonable power levels, in particular gas flow rates or gas levels.